


On Your Knees

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anyways, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fucking Help Me, My Second Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, like it starts out about the same but kyoko softens up, much softer than control, orphaning after uploading again bc i cant take credit for this, still a hard top imo but cat write the same thing yk, top kyoko and bottom celestia again, what else do you expect from me, why did i write more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i fucking wrote some more smut in classsomeone tell me to do my math work instead of wasting my time writing this stuff
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this again

“On your knees, now.”

Celestia stared baffled at the detective before her. It had started out as a normal night for them, playing a game of cards of some sort for entertainment as they did almost every day. The past few days, much to Celestia’s annoyance, Kyoko had been winning. So, she brought up poker for today’s game and easily rigged it in her favor, with the stakes being that whoever won would have full control of the other for the night. They both mutually consented, and unfortunately for her, Kyoko caught onto her tricks.

So, now here she was, being given a command by her girlfriend with many different possibilities of outcomes. Honestly, she hasn’t expected for Kyoko to figure her out, but due to her cheating she was set as the default loser.

When Celestia didn’t act after a few moments, Kyoko tilted her head. “Do you want to back out?” she asked, concern swirling through her purple eyes. The gambler couldn’t find words in their situation, so she nodded and knew she meant every second of it. She saw Kyoko’s glare grow harsher. “Then did I stutter?”

Celestia dropped down slowly, ignoring her rapid heartbeat and the warmth between her legs growing by each passing second. She placed her hands on her thighs and looking up at Kyoko. The other stared down at her without any obvious emotion before walking over to their bed, sitting just on the edge, and gesturing with her head for Celestia to join her. The look in her eyes told the gambler to make it quick.

Eyes never leaving the other, she shuffled towards Kyoko, still on her knees. Once she made it to her destination, she stared up ay Kyoko expectantly.

“Get to it,” Kyoko said, slightly raising her hips to emphasize her point.

Without hesitation, Celestia brought her hands up Kyoko’s thighs, using one to unbutton her skirt and leaving the other resting on her waist. She unzipped it once the button was done and slipped it off her body, letting it fall to the floor beside her. Naturally, the panties had to go too, and with how Kyoko was staring her down, she didn’t want to dawdle. She slid them off, noticing the slightly wet spot as she dropped them next to her skirt.

Celestia met Kyoko’s eyes and dipped her head down, maintaining eye contact as she ran her tongue through the detective’s folds. Kyoko scoffed, holding herself up with one arm and using her other to grab onto Celestia’s hair. The gambler squeaked, taking this as a signal not to tease, and took the hint well.

She continued running her tongue up and down Kyoko’s slit, gradually building up speed. Kyoko seemed unfazed, loosening her grip to run her hands through the other’s hair. Celestia was determined to get something out of her, so she increased her speed again, prodding right at Kyoko’s clit. She heard a heavy breath from above her, smiled, and continued focusing on pleasuring the detective.

“You look so beautiful down there with your mouth on me,” Kyoko breathed, smiling, and gasping when she felt Celestia moan against her clit, sending miniature vibrations throughout her entire body. She rocked her hips, grinding slowly against Celestia’s face. “Fuck, Taeko…”

The goth would’ve smiled if she wasn’t tasked with bringing Kyoko to her climax, so she just took her praise and moved downward, pushing her tongue inside of Kyoko. She used her thumb to replace where her tongue once was, rubbing the other’s clit with fierce intensity.

“Mmmm, you’re doing so well…” Kyoko bucked her hips, grabbing onto Celestia’s hair with both hands bringing out a moan from the gambler, which in turn brought Kyoko even more pleasure. “Aah, I-I’m—”

She wasn’t able to finish her sentence— she cut herself off with a particularly loud moan and her grip tightening around Celestia. The girl in question felt her tongue be squeezed by Kyoko’s inner walls as she shook and came much quicker than expected. Kyoko let her go with a sigh and fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling with an exhausted smile.

Celestia continued lapping at the remains of her orgasm despite not being told to do so, savoring the shudders and spasms she got in return for the slight overstimulation. Once she had everything cleaned up, she leaned backwards and stared up at Kyoko, waiting obediently for her next orders.

Kyoko took a deep breath before sitting back up fully, connecting gazes with the red eyes of the gambler below her. She smiled thoughtfully; a drastic change from when they first started.

“Come up here,” she ordered, however it sounded much gentler than before. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Obviously elated by that thought, Celestia got back up to her feet to climb up onto the bed and squeaked again after being pushed down on her back. She glanced up at Kyoko, who crawled on top of her, straddling her with a sly grin.

Celestia felt hot all over. It didn’t help that she was still in full clothing— that only added to her heat. She watched as Kyoko reached for her tie but frowned when she stopped. Kyoko looked down at herself, her own smile widening, and slowly tore off her own tie, locking eyes with Celestia once again as she did so. The goth had no choice but to lie there and watch the other slowly strip above her waist.

Next was her blazer, which was shrugged off after the tie. Her undershirt was unzipped afterwards, though she went so slow it was practically torturing Celestia. She couldn’t even buck her hips up due to the other keeping her in place on the bed.

Once the shirt was off, it was thrown to the side with little regard for where it landed. Kyoko finally leaned down, locking lips with Celestia as she finally started to undress her, beginning with her own tie. The gambler helped her, loosening it far enough to be slipped off, then raising her shoulders to discard the blazer. The shirt came next, being unbuttoned with surprising precision from Kyoko despite not being able to see. While she was doing that, Celestia reached around to unclip the detective’s bra.

Kyoko pulled back, panting slightly for breath, and moving lower. She hooked her fingers around the skirt, pulling it down without breaking eye contact. Celestia felt her face grow red once all she was left in were a pair of bra and panties.

The detective brought a hand down, rubbing her thumb against the nub once she found it. Celestia moaned, unable to move her hips due to Kyoko’s strong hold against her. So instead of moving, she whimpered against her grip and closed her eyes to rid herself of the embarrassment.

“Look at you, so we for me,” Kyoko chuckled, her rubbing increasing in speed. “I’m not even directly touching you and I can feel you.”

Celestia whined, squeezing her eyes shut even more. “S-stop teasing me,” she moaned, gripping the sheets around her.

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning from it?” the other asked with a smirk.

The goth just turned her head to the side, breathing becoming more unstable by the second.

Kyoko finally slide down Celestia’s panties after what seemed like forever, reaching up to touch her clit with her tongue. Celestia gasped at the direct contact and squirmed under her grasp, moaning when two fingers entered her without warning.

“No resistance whatsoever,” Kyoko mused, pulling back to verbally tease the gambler. She kept up a steady pace with her fingers, smiling at the shuddering she received below her.

She wrapped her lips around Celestia’s clit, sucking on it lightly and pushing Celestia down when she tried to raise her hips. Celestia bit back a squeal arising from her throat, still unable to squirm as much as she would’ve liked to.

“N-ngh, more Kyoko,” she stuttered, trying to control her quivering legs. “Please, more!”

Kyoko snickered under her breath, adding another finger into the mix.

“Ah!” she received a gasp when doing so, quickening up her pace and sucking on her clit harder. “Agghnn, Kyoko, I-I’m so close!”

She quickened her pace once again, grinning at the sharp squeal she received.

Celestia knew she had to ask for permission to release, but with the pleasure she was getting, she didn’t think any more sentences could be formed. Her eyes opened and she gazed down at Kyoko, who still was looking back in return as her lips never left her clit. Kyoko’s eyes basically dared her to release without permission.

“K-Kyoko,” Celestia moaned loudly, knuckles turning white from her grip on the sheets, “Please, c-can I cum…?”

“Hmm,” Kyoko pulled her mouth away, pushing her fingers deeper to make up for the loss of contact, as well as shifting her hand so she could use her thumb to rub her clit. “You _have_ been exceptionally well behaved, so…”

She bit down on Celestia’s neck, eliciting a yelp in response.

“You can cum, beautiful.”

Celestia tensed before shuddering, letting out a loud moan before being abruptly cut off by Kyoko roughly kissing her. She continued pumping her fingers in and out, feeling the gambler writhe underneath her as her orgasm took over. Celestia moaned into Kyoko’s mouth, hips bucking as much as they couldn’t against her grip.

The detective slowed down after the spasms ended, kissing Celestia’s forehead before pulling away entirely. She glanced down at Celestia, who was breathing quite heavily, and licked the fluids off her fingers. Celestia felt exhausted, closing her eyes, and angling her head upwards.

“I love you,” she mumbled when she felt Kyoko pull her into a cuddle.

“Love you more, baby,” Kyoko responded, running her clean gloved hand through the other’s black locks.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread i just wanted this out of my life lmaooo


End file.
